This application relates to a discharger for bulk bags of the type that have a bottom spout that is tied into a closed position to the side of the bulk bag. Bulk bags of the type that are the subject of this invention are generally large, robustly constructed bags used to contain and transport powders and other granular materials, which, depending on size, may be referred to as bulk or semi-bulk bags. These bags, which may be capable of holding a ton or more of contents, are normally transported by a fork lift overhead crane, chain hoist or lifting frame due to their size and weight. The bags are typically suspended in a frame by lifting straps. The frame resides over a receptacle, such as a hopper, into which the contents are allowed to flow by gravity. The bags are provided with an elongate discharge spout positioned in the bottom of the bag that is normally tied off with tie strings during storage and transport. When the contents are to be emptied, the bag, suspended in its frame, is opened by loosening the tie strings so that the weight of the bag contents pushes open the discharge spout, allowing the contents to flow downwardly from the bag, through the discharge spout and into the receptacle over which it is suspended.
There are two principal types of discharge spout closing techniques. One common technique utilizes tie strings to pinch off the spout in a manner similar to closing a drawstring purse. Another technique, and the one to which this application relates, utilizes a discharge spout that is folded from its open position upwardly to the side and into contact with the side of the bag near the bag bottom. See FIGS. 1 and 2. The spout, which forms a flap, is tied into its closed position with tie strings that attach to a side of the bag. The spout functions as a closure flap and is held against the side of the bag until released. Because of the weight of the contents, when the tie strings are released the spout will be forced down into a vertical discharge position allowing the spout to open and the bag contents to rapidly flow from the spout. The contents can quickly become entrained in the air in the vicinity of the human operators and be inhaled.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a means of allowing the human operator to release the tie strings on a bulk bag of the type having a bottom flap and move away from the vicinity of the bag before the contents begin flowing through the spout in order to prevent operator exposure to the bag contents.